Champagne Kisses
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione knew that tonight's staff holiday party was going to be the night she made her move on Severus. She just hadn't expected it to happen the way that it did.


Author's Note: Many thanks to gaeilgerua for the speedy beta and cheering me on. written for AdelaideArcher for the 2017 SSHG Giftfest on LJ. Enjoy. Xx

Warnings: Alcohol Use, Language, Mild Sexual Content

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Champagne Kisses**

Hermione glanced at her grouping of presents, ensuring that each parcel was properly wrapped. Her edges were creased just right, and there wasn't a bow out of place. It was just perfect.

A happy little sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the upcoming holiday party. Each year, she and the other professors that stayed at the castle during the winter holidays celebrated with their own party. Champagne, music, and good food was included at the celebration, and at midnight, they would exchange gifts.

And it was this year that Hermione decided she would tell Severus Snape just how she felt. Her gaze was drawn to the small silver box, complete with a dark blue bow. Inside was a set of sea glass phials that she was going to give to Severus. They had never exchanged gifts before, so she was certainly nervous about the whole ordeal.

Glancing at the time, Hermione mused that she should probably start getting ready for the party. She had already laid out the midnight blue robes that she would be wearing for the evening. Underneath, she would wear a pair of black trousers and a black tee-shirt. The robes had been a birthday gift from Harry earlier that year. They shimmered in the light when the material swished about, and she couldn't wait to debut it.

Humming Christmas tunes under her breath, Hermione got ready. She dressed herself, tamed her wild hair with a little bit of magic, and dabbed on some lipstick. A quick spritz of her vanilla perfume, she was ready to go.

With her wand, she carefully shrunk her gifts and put them into her trusty beaded hand bag. With a happy smile on her face, she headed towards the staff lounge.

* * *

When Hermione arrived, the party was already in full swing. She was bombarded by both Harry and Neville - the Defense and Herbology professors respectively.

"Hermione, you have to try the cider that Hagrid brought!" Harry exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Hermione. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's delicious."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, it seems you've already had quite a bit." She arched a brow at Neville, who held his hands up in defense.

"I'm not his keeper," Neville said, shaking his head. "But seriously, the cider is rather good." Neville laughed as Harry untangled himself from Hermione and headed towards Aurora.

"I'll stick to the champagne, but thanks," Hermione said, smiling. "Neville, you outdid yourself with the decor." She glanced around at all the garlands. He had managed to transform the lounge into a Christmas wonderland. "Is that mistletoe?" Hermione asked, noticing a few suspicious looking bunches.

"Yes," Neville answered sheepishly. "Sorry, wouldn't be a party without a few awkward snogs."

"Mhmm," she answered, mentally noting to stay away from those areas. Unless Severus was there… Then she would gladly catch herself beneath the mistletoe. Thinking of Severus, she glanced around the room, looking for him.

She spotted him in the corner, speaking with Minerva. He had forgone his full set of teaching robes and was wearing dark slacks and a charcoal coloured sweater. Her mouth went dry as she took in the sight of him. "Sweet Merlin," she whispered under her breath.

"He's quite the catch, isn't he?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning, she was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing next to her. Immediately, she blushed. "What are you doing here?"

"Perks of being on the school board," he answered smugly. "Sorry to have interrupted your gazing."

"I wasn't staring," Hermione defended, but they both knew she was lying.

"If you insist," Lucius said, a small smirk on his face. He handed her a flute of champagne. "Here's to an evening we'll never forget."

The tone of his voice let her know that he was certainly up to something.

* * *

The evening went on wonderfully. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Hermione talked with quite a few of her colleagues, but her gaze drifted back to Severus every so often.

Every time she tried to work up the courage to speak with him, someone else intercepted either him or her. It was nearly impossible.

She sipped at her champagne, knowing that she should probably slow down with the drinking. She'd had quite a few glasses so far, and there was still a few hours until the party would be over. With a happy sigh, she took another sip of her champagne and silently cursed Minerva for splurging on the quality of the drinks this year. The Headmistress sure knew how to throw a party.

Hermione went to help herself to another flute of champagne, but as she was walking towards the refreshment table, she found her feet were stuck to the floor. "What the hell?" she asked, glancing down. She tried to step once more, confused when she couldn't move. Suddenly, it hit her.

She had forgotten about Neville's mistletoe, and it seemed that he had enchanted it. Looking up, she sighed. Sure enough, there was a bunch of mistletoe stuck above her head.

It all happened so fast.

It seemed that Lucius immediately realised that she was stuck under the mistletoe. With a positively feral grin on his face, he was headed straight for her.

Shocked and panicking, Hermione glanced to the side, eyes wide. She met Severus's gaze, and the next thing she knew, she was snogging Severus.

 _She was snogging Severus_!

Without giving it any further thought, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body tighter against his, deepening the kiss.

To her utter shock, he kissed her back. And really kissed her, not just just a polite kiss, but a passionate well intended one.

Pulling back, Hermione's eyes were wide. Her breath caught in her throat as she met Severus's gaze. "Hi," she whispered, immediately hating herself for saying it.

Severus arched a brow. "You taste like the strawberry champagne, Miss Granger."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hermione?" She asked, blushing when she realised that her arms were still around his neck.

"Plenty more, it seems," Severus responded. Suddenly, he stepped away from her, his body going rigid.

Everyone in the room was staring at them. All chatter had died down… even Harry's drunken ramblings had come to a stop.

Without saying another word, Severus exited the room. Hermione, frozen in shock, stood there for a moment before it even registered in her champagne dulled brain that he was gone. Coming to her senses, she took off after him.

* * *

"Severus!"

Chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, Hermione looked up and silently thanked Merlin that he stopped. _That man could run_. "Please, I…"

"Miss Granger, there's no need to apologise."

"Apologise?" She looked at him in confusion. "And it's Hermione," she corrected once more.

"I know you wouldn't have deepened the kiss if you hadn't consumed so much champagne."

Immediately, her magic sparked as anger coursed through her. "Severus Snape!" she hissed, eyes narrowed as she pointed her finger at him angrily. "I snogged you because I bloody well wanted to!"

He looked surprised by her outburst.

"How dare you think that I wasn't in my right mind and accuse me of something like that!" She poked him in the chest with her finger - something she probably wouldn't have done if she was completely sober. "Don't you ever think you can speak for me like that again!" Her hair crackled, the air around them tense.

"Hermione, please remove your finger from my chest," Severus stated, his voice low.

"Not until you apologise for stating that I only kissed you because I'm drunk," she countered.

"Apologies," Severus murmured.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked, hurt. "Is it that absurd to you that I want you?"

"I'll admit that the thought hadn't crossed my mind," Severus stated. He looked at her carefully. "So you snogged me harder because you wanted to?" He clarified.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, her gaze dropping to his lips.

"Thank Merlin," he whispered, his lips quickly upon hers once more as he backed her against the stone wall of the dungeon corridor.

Hermione eagerly kissed him back, her arms going around his neck once more. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair as she kissed him, trembling as her body warmed from her arousal.

When they broke apart, they were each slightly out of breath.

"What now?" she asked, staring into his obsidian gaze.

"That is entirely up to you."

Hermione smiled. "I want you to take me to your chambers and give me a sober up potion, so that way I can show you just how much I really want to kiss you." She blushed. "Oh, and give you your present as it's nearly midnight."

"Done," Severus said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He took her hand and began to pull her towards his quarters. "You know," he began, "I'll have to thank Lucius for forcing me to make a move."

Hermione shook her head. "I knew that he was up to something…" She looked at Severus. "Would he have actually kissed me?"

"Probably," Severus said, rolling his eyes. "He does love to piss me off."

Hermione laughed. "Well, it's a good thing you stepped in, then." She looked at their joined hands.

"Indeed," Severus said, smiling at her once more before pulling her into his chambers, where the two of them spent the first of many nights together.

A lifetime, in fact.


End file.
